klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phantomilian Dictionary
Recently purchased Klonoa 1 as a PS1 Classic off PSN. I will update this with translations as I play, each spelled in phonetics to the best of my hearing ability, and very generally defined, as Japanese to English translations can be, well, all your base are belong to us. Here's to this working, Hexidecimark (talk) 04:56, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here they are, in no real order: - Ral-ruul: affirmative (Jugpot Accent, if memory serves) - Ahwaku: inquiry - Anahi: request for identity - Maiknachua: affirmed suspicion (Jugpotian) - Guhmulntah: insult or denunciation (Jugpotian) - Muhne: waterfall (Phantomilian) - Thuma: the - Kaprubinima: response to thanks, indicative of a lack of difficulty in a request (Phantomillian) - Bhanku: back (in a recursive sense) - Ahraanhuumn: Formal request for identity - Ahnouha: denotes that given information had been deduced prior to its disclosure - Ahminehuuhn: phrase translating roughly into "You're mine!" - Euorha: request for attention - Urrah: titular noting impressiveness or imposingness - Dapuutuuruu: Thanks - Whayuu: inquiry requesting condition (Phantomilian) - Ehuh: pronoun for one's current location - Exhi: many thanks (Coronisian) - Duupha: thanks (casual) - Ahkn: term showing dismay in one's mistakes - Petuma: casual reference to a group (Similar use to "Guys", "Dudes", etc.) - Heoum: addressing pronoun - Dupurubuu: excited question - Wooaw: inquiry requesting location - Yowp: nothing (in the context of a void, zero, etc.) - Inchii: Grandfather (I heard (EEN-chee)) - Woo: general inquiry (used in terms of "why") - Paldoo: update as to present location (roughly: "I'm here") - Ranmuun: stolen - Uppamah: general negative (used in terms of "no") - Dupot: general affirmative (used in terms of "okay") - Quinhiir: affirmative - Derena: states that a group is, followed by a descriptive word. (Coronisian) - Bugere: weaklings (Coronisian) - Sinna: pacifists (Coronisian) - Barkuun: request for attention (Coronisian) - Hueknew: inquiry (used in terms of "what" and "why") - Whahue: pronoun used in reference to one's mother (similar function to the word "mom") - Ah-hun: reason - Aldeh: shows amusement was brought about in or by a situation - Uul: inquiry (used in terms of "why") - Mwhell: acknowledgement that a task was completed satisfactorily - Seixhi: notes that one has been rescued - Jahr: pronoun (functions in a manner similar to "you") And that's all, folks! I know this needs to be changed, enlarged, etc. so just tell me how I'm wrong! Churapa, Hexidecimark (talk) 01:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Phantomilian Entries, II Okay. Hex here again. I've done a few more translations, this time for K2: LV. These are arranged by character, which is possible as all of the characters have names in LV. If there are no objections, I'll add these to the list already available. The copy of LV I had's sound repeatedly cut out, so the list is still really incomplete. Also, I managed to catch a few whole dialogue boxes of speech, which are also included, though I'm not going to update them to the page. Lolo: - Ducheh: Wait - Whenema: Probably - Eya: Is (Though Lolo stutters here, and says "e-eya" instead. - Sare: Look Tat (though mostly meowling and nonsense, she does use terms): - Mneenah: Remember - Hoomini: Unfortunately - Oonya: Expression of confusion Leorina: - Leut: Apprehend, Capture - Huoh tonu netra: "What is your name" - Mee-ef: Fine - Uus: Indeed - Sha, la lu: "Ah, well done." - Ish ni umph: "Isn't it obvious?" Popka: - Wahdiana: Next Any Character (Used by multiple different speakers without conflict in pronunciation): - Ye-no: Memories (Lolo, Klonoa, and some guy in Mira-Mira) - Evatu: Failure (Lolo, Leorina, Popka) Klonoa: - Yuruma: Correct - Wunyo: Request for attention - Hudu Boor: "This is it?" - Minutah: Enemy - Mahvi: Request for an explaination - Whanavi: Request for an explaination of a recent event - Laduul: Very much, a lot - Barraduun: Ressurance (Similar to "Don't worry" - Ruunu-ruunu: Stop - Hoo gat nat: "The fifth kingdom." - Whuh gahd dupadu: "How do we stop it?" - Abbah du orah: "Two more to go." Anything anyone else can add would be great. Churapa, Hexidecimark (talk) 15:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I've started trying to make a phantomilian dictionary of my own, until I've discovered this wiki already had one, and most of my finding have already been documented... Oh well, I have found these from Klonoa 2, well, among the ones that are already there: Klonoa: -Manu? = What is/are/What *object*? -Beepono = Data -Manu Beepono? = What Data? Lolo: -Lesha - Good? I'm not sure what can be done with these, but I thought I'd post them here anyway. Sign your postsin the future so people don't think replies are part of them. These will certainly help over time- the more words and sentences we can hash out, the better- if a word is used in two different sentences, we can say for sure that it has a set meaning. Otherwise, we're playing guessing games with language strucutres, which is going to end up being error prone eventually.Hexidecimark (talk) 22:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC)